Jogos Vorazes: Rue
by Nhami
Summary: Jogos Vorazes pelo ponto de vista de Rue.
1. A Colheita

Acordo tarde. Posso perceber pela luz do Sol entrando no quarto através das frestas da janela. Fecho os olhos. _Isso não é muito bom, os Pacificadores vão me punir por chegar tarde_, penso. Papai deveria ter me acordado quando ele se levantasse. _Ah, não. Marco. Alínia. Cravina. Eles deveriam ter sidos acordados pelo papai também_. Estico meus braços, procurando por eles, mas não encontro nada. Abro os olhos. Estou sozinha no colchão.

Meus irmãos devem ter pego turnos em dobro para eu poder dormir um pouco mais. Mas está tudo bem, posso fazer o mesmo para Marco daqui 2 anos, quando ele tiver completado 12, e para todos os outros também, quando crescerem. Até que é bom descansar um pouco antes da minha primeira Colheita. Levanto-me do colchão de casal estendido no chão. Vejo Melline na cama dos nossos pais, junto de Alexander. Os dois são parecidos comigo. Pele escura, estrutura delicada. Tiro meu colchão do chão com dificuldade e o encosto na parede.

Com o colchão fora do caminho, o quarto até que é grande se comparado com o resto da casa. Olho para ele de novo. É enorme, mas é preciso. Afinal, Cravina, Marco, Alínia e eu dormimos nele. O tecido está um pouco gasto e desfiado, em alguns pontos posso ver a espuma amarela dentro dele. Mas ainda é mais do que a maioria das famílias que moram nessa área tem. Talvez minha mãe costure onde o tecido está rasgando mais tarde.

Coloco roupas limpas e saio do quarto em silêncio, com medo de acordar meus irmãos. Se fosse um dia comum, eles deveriam dormir até às 9:30, quando iriam acordar e se arrumar para a escola. Eles ainda são pequenos demais para trabalhar, mesmo na época da colheita. Mas não é um dia normal, e daqui a pouco eles terão de se levantar e ir à praça. Só os que trabalham na colheita têm que trabalhar antes dos nomes serem escolhidos. E depois, também. Uma família hoje vai recolher verduras com lágrimas nos olhos.

Mas se fosse um dia normal de colheita, eu e Marco iríamos para os galhos mais altos no pomar antes do Sol nascer, e Cravina e Alínia para as hortas, junto de nossos pais. Fico triste por eles, na verdade. Trabalhar nos pomares é melhor. Sem chapéus de palha, dores nas costas, sem muitos Pacificadores. Só uma cesta, a árvore que nos é apontada e tordos. Eu e Marco adoramos o trabalho. Correr pelos galhos no alto, saltar de árvore em árvore. Voar. É claro que os empregos mais para o centro do Distrito são melhores. Supervisores de produção, cientistas que criam agrotóxicos, até as pessoas que são pagas para levar caixotes de alimentos para dentro dos trens, têm, no fim do dia, um jantar melhor do que nós, que trabalhamos até o anoitecer. Mas está tudo bem. Minha família tem o que comer, onde dormir, o que vestir. Não posso reclamar. Entro na sala pequena e vejo minha mãe já toda arrumada. Ela deve ter tirado o dia de folga, também. Aposto que papai a forçou.

- Rue, por que você está com a roupa de trabalho? Hoje é a Colheita.

- Achei que poderia ir ajudar Marco ou as meninas antes de ir.

Minha mãe balança a cabeça.

- Eles estão te dando o dia de folga como presente. Se arrume, querida. Daqui a pouco vamos ter que ir.

Volto para o quarto em silêncio e troco de roupas rapidamente. Ponho um vestido verde, antigo. Quase não cabe mais em mim. Acordo meus irmãos e em pouco tempo estamos fora de casa, caminhando em direção a praça. Seguro a mão de Alexander enquanto caminho. Penso de novo em como é injusto o sistema da Colheita. Os filhos dos que trabalham mais para o centro nem participam. Só vão para a praça os que têm 3 ou mais tésseras. Basicamente, todos que trabalham nas plantações são obrigados a se inscrever, enquanto os mais ricos do Distrito praticamente 0aproveitam os Jogos, como os moradores da Capital.

Antes de chegar na praça, já vejo os telões espalhados pelas ruas no centro. Todos os telões mostram a mesma cena: o palco com o prefeito ao lado de Chaff e Seeder, os vitoriosos que esse ano vão ser mentores, e Summer Rhedem, a escolta do Distrito 11. As ruas já estão cheias de pessoas, todas olhando ansiosamente para os telões. Eu e minha família andamos mais depressa, tentando desviar das pessoas. Solto a mão de Alexander e começo a caminhar na muretinha que separa a rua da calçada. Quase todo o Distrito é pavimentado, para as carretas que levam nossa produção poderem circular com facilidade das plantações até a estação de trens. Eu sempre caminho nelas, é divertido. Para quem caminha nos galhos não é nenhum desafio. Melline puxa meu braço, tentando me desequilibrar. Eu pulo com facilidade para longe dela, e sorrio. Ela encara isso como um desafio e começa a me perseguir. Quando chegamos na praça, estamos ambas suadas e com as roupas amassadas e um pouco sujas. Olho para trás e vejo que minha mãe e Alexander ainda estão longe. A praça já está cheia, com a maioria das crianças nos lugares designados.

- Melline, espere aqui pela mamãe. Eu tenho que ir para a minha seção.

Ela faz que sim com a cabeça e corre para nossa mãe. Esperar quieta não faz o estilo dela_. _Sorrio e caminho até o lugar designado para a minha idade. Reconheço algumas pessoas, da escola, do pomar, do Edifício da Justiça quando recolhemos nossa cota de grãos da téssera. Comprimento todos com a cabeça e aliso meu vestido, tentando, provavelmente em vão, arrumá-lo. Percebo que estou um pouco tonta.

Não como nada desde o almoço de ontem, porque dei meu jantar a Cravina. Ela foi punida por um Pacificador por tentar esconder uma batata para nós. O Pacificador devia estar sentimental: não bateu na minha irmã, nem a denunciou para o prefeito. Eu me lembro de quando Alínia tentou pegar um legume para dar de presente para nossos pais. O Pacificador tentou chicoteá-la, mas eu cheguei antes que a prendessem no tronco. Me ofereci, falei que eu que tinha mandado-a fazer aquilo. Três chicotadas nas costas, uma nos ombros. A última foi dada com muito entusiasmo e acertou minha bochecha também, me deixando com uma cicatriz comprida e clara.

Mas esse Pacificador que pegou Cravina foi bondoso, até. Ele se limitou a tomar a batata de volta e deixá-la sem jantar. E é claro que não permiti que ela ficasse com fome. Achei que iria tomar um bom café-da-manhã, mas acordei tarde e perdi, e o almoço será servido depois da Colheita. O jeito é ignorar meu estomago reclamando e tentar focar no que o prefeito está falando. Depois do seu discurso de como a Capital é generosa e sobre como nós todos deveríamos ser gratos, Summer se levanta. Ela nos deseja sorte e caminha direto para o globo de vidro. Não faz mais nenhum comentário, apenas coloca a mão no globo e tira uma tirinha de papel.

E eu desejo mais do que tudo que não seja eu. Se for eu, como meus irmãos vão se virar? _Por favor, que não seja eu._ Papai e mamãe são ótimos pais, mas eles trabalham tanto. Alexander e Melline com certeza vão ser designados para o pomar. _Por favor, que não seja eu._ Como eles vão aprender a se mover no alto, a correr pelos galhos, a evitar Pacificadores, a dividir as refeições para que todos recebam o que precisam? _Por favor, que não seja eu._ Quem vai proteger os pequenos? _Por favor, que não seja eu._ Quem vai tomar as punições dos Pacificadores? Passo a mão pela cicatriz em minha bochecha. _Por favor, que não seja eu._

Olho para Summer de novo. Ela se aproxima do microfone e todos prendem o fôlego. _Por favor, por favor, que não seja eu. _Ela põe o rosto em frente ao microfone e lê o nome em voz alta.


	2. Adeus

_**(N/A)**_ Muito obrigada a todos que comentaram minha história. Isso me motiva a continuar escrevendo. Ah, e eu queria esclarecer que os nomes dos irmãos da Rue não são "oficiais", isto é, eles não são mencionados nos livros, portanto eu os escolhi. Melline foi uma brincadeira com o nome cientifico da flor Camélia, caMELLIa japoNIca. Alexander por causa do Alexander Ludwig que interpreta o Cato, _#liv it up_ and _#stay crispy_. Alínia significa "pertence da natureza" em latim. Cravina é o nome de uma flor e de um pássaro. Marco foi o mais difícil de escolher. Eu não me decidia entre Maceió, que em Tupi significa "aquele que possui asas" e Maíra, que em havaiano significa "sábio, inteligente", por que era assim que eu imaginava o irmão de Rue: ele tinha que voar pelas árvores como ela, mas também precisava ser apto a cuidar dos irmãos como ela. Então eu misturei os dois. MACeiO maiRa. Marco. E até que ficou parecendo nome de gente no fim. _**(N/A)**_

- Rue Locile!

O nome ecoa pelas ruas. _Sou eu_, penso. Encontro o rosto de Alexandre, no meio da multidão que rodeia a praça. Ele está quase chorando, com uma das mãos apertando forte a de minha mãe, e a outra a de Melline. Começo a caminhar até o palco. Tenho que ser forte para meu irmãozinho. _Como ele vai aprender a pular de árvore em árvore, agora?_ Cerro os punhos. Faltam 50 metros para eu alcançar o palco. _Da última vez que o levei para o topo de uma, ele quase caiu._ Todos olham para mim com um misto de alívio e pena. Abaixo a cabeça. _Ele quase caiu. _40 metros para eu alcançar o palco. _Mas eu o segurei. _35 metros. _Quem vai segurá-lo se eu não estiver aqui? _20 metros. _Marco. Ele vai ter que cuidar de todos. _10 metros. _Ele é o mais velho. _5 metros. _Mas ainda é tão jovem. _Subo as escadas e me posiciono ao lado de Summer. Ela olha com repugnância para meu vestido sujo.

- Quantos anos você tem, Rue?

- Doze – eu respondo. Percebo que a minha voz está tremendo, como se eu fosse começar a chorar a qualquer instante. Não vou, é claro, porque dois dos meus irmãos estão me vendo no palco. Os outros também devem estar, pensando bem, nos telões que estão espalhados por todos os lados. Há um perto do pomar; assim os trabalhadores que não são elegíveis podem assistir a Colheita, como manda a lei, e voltar ao trabalho o mais rápido possível depois – Tenho doze anos.

- Doze... – Summer repete. Depois se vira para a multidão – Algum voluntário?

Todas as crianças elegíveis parecem ter desenvolvido uma súbita curiosidade pelos seus sapatos. Mas está tudo bem. Eu nunca pediria para alguém se voluntariar por mim. E ninguém se voluntariaria, mesmo se eu pedisse. Sendo do Distrito 11, é uma sentença de morte. Somos todos desnutridos e nunca aprendemos a manusear qualquer tipo de arma. Bem, talvez enxadas. Mas quem tentaria lutar contra os Carreiristas com uma enxada? Finalmente eu me acalmo. Não há nenhuma possibilidade de eu sair viva. Marco vai ter de cuidar dos menores, mas ele se sairá bem. Eu vou para a arena e vou tentar sofrer de uma morte rápida. Assim, talvez, meus irmãos não ficarão sofrendo muito com pesadelos. Summer continua com a cerimônia.

- Ninguém? Muito bem... vamos escolher nosso tributo masculino! – Ela anda para o lado do globo com milhares de tirinhas e põe a mão bem no fundo dele. Ela puxa um papel e anuncia o tributo, mas não consigo prestar atenção no que ela fala. Ainda estou pensando em como vou fazer para ser eliminada na arena. Talvez eu participe do Banho de Sangue na Cornucópia. Os Carreiristas, nesse estágio dos Jogos, não tentam dar um grande espetáculo para o público, de modo que eu não demoraria para morrer. Eles só se interessam em eliminar o maior número possível de competidores na Cornucópia.

Um garoto da seção de 18 anos avança. O reconheço do Edifício de Justiça, onde recebemos nossos grãos da téssera. Ele é enorme, com pele escura como a minha e olhos castanhos. Ele deve trabalhar nos campos, onde plantamos grãos. O plantio de grãos, na verdade, é trabalho do Distrito 9. Mas existe uma parte do nosso Distrito que também cultiva cereais e grãos. Lá o trabalho é mais pesado. Não te dão comida a mais para ajudar a suportar, mas você ganha uma boa forma física. E ele me parece forte. Muito forte. Talvez o Distrito 11 tenha um vitorioso, no final das contas. Isso seria bom para minha família. O garoto sobe as escadas e se põe ao meu lado. Ele não parece assustado, apenas muito zangado, como se culpasse todos os que estavam ali por estar mandando-o para a arena. Summer nos manda apertar as mãos e nos viramos de frente um para o outro. Ele parece me perceber pela primeira vez e a raiva em seus olhos se abranda. Ele perde a carranca e aperta minha mão com gentileza. _Ele está com pena de mim._ Logo depois, Summer encerra a cerimônia e o hino de Panem começa a tocar.

Somos escoltados para o Edificio de Justiça. Dois Pacificadores me seguram pelos cotovelos e praticamente me arrastam pelo caminho. Um deles é o que me chicoteou mês passado. Logo estamos subindo no elevador, caminhando por um corredor estreito e eles me jogam para dentro de uma sala. Caio no chão e espero. Ouço a porta bater. Assim que tenho certeza de que estou sozinha eu me levanto, aliso meu vestido e olho em volta. É bonito, mas não bonito Capital. Bonito aconchegante. Um sofá pequeno, uma mesa de centro baixa com um vaso de flores, um tapete claro. Sento no sofá e espero.

Começo a me lembrar de detalhes idiotas da minha vida, como meu último dia de aula antes do período da safra, ou colheita, começar. Sobre como eu não prestei atenção na aula, apresar dos meus pais sempre me incentivarem a estudar. Sobre como, depois da escola, tentei ensinar Alínia a atirar com meu estilingue. Depois de pegarmos algumas pedras não muito grandes, empilhamos algumas latas em cima de galhos e começamos a treinar. Foi um desastre no começo, mas quando ela estava mirando em uma lata que eu havia colocado em cima de um galho baixo da árvore que fica no fundo do nosso quintal, um ganso selvagem passou voando e foi atingido na cabeça. Ele caiu e antes que pudesse voar novamente eu o alcancei e torci seu pescoço. Não foi uma cena bonita e Alínia chorou até sentir o cheiro da ave sendo assada. Não dormimos com a barriga propriamente cheia, mas comemos muito mais naquele dia do que em um dia normal. Me senti terrivelmente culpada pelo ganso: eu nunca havia matado nada antes. Geralmente era meu pai que terminava com os pássaros que eu derrubava, mas mesmo isso era raro. Geralmente as aves se recuperam no meio da queda e nem chegam a atingir o chão, então é compreensível meu sentimento de culpa, imagino.

A porta da sala simpática se abre e minha mãe e Alexander entram. Eu sei que deveria ser forte por eles, mas não consigo. A possibilidade de nunca mais ver meus irmãos me deixa com um bolo na garganta. Começo a chorar compulsivamente e logo sou imitada pela minha família.

Depois de alguns minutos de choro e abraços, Alexander quebra o silêncio:

- Rue, a Melline foi procurar o papai e os outros. Eles já devem estar vindo.

- Não, já é ruim o bastante que você tenha que me ver chorar, Alex. Não vou me despedir dos outros. Não quero assustá-los.

- Rue,- minha mãe interrompe – eles já estão assustados.

- Mas, mãe... – eu começo a argumentar, mas sou interrompida quando dois Pacificadores entram na sala conduzindo meu pai e o resto dos meus irmãos. Eles falam para eu me despedir de minha mãe e de Alexander. Tento pensar em alguma coisa para dizer, mas, como não encontro nada, acabo só abraçando os dois. Eles saem da sala e a última coisa que vejo antes da porta fechar é minha mãe, olhando por cima do ombro com desespero.


End file.
